epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Doom (status)
Doom is a recurring negative status effect in the , introduced in . It is associated with the element, and its icons are a ghostly gray skull (in EBF3), a black-and-red skull (in EBF4), and a white-and-gray skull (in EBF5). When inflicted, it sets up a timer, which applies with extremely high chance to the victim when the timer reaches zero. If Instant Death is resisted, they get light non-elemental damage instead. If affected by while Doom is in effect, the timer will immediately drop to one. Additionally, * Doom cannot be stacked. * During the countdown, you may apply (in EBF4&5) or change equipment to get Instant Death immunity. You can also apply (in EBF5) to neuter the Instant Death into , or (in EBF4&5) to prevent the Instant Death from killing the player if they have more than half their HP left. * Before EBF5 if the last foe in a wave dies to Doom, the next wave of foes (if any) will come in immediately and have the first turn (in EBF5 the players get the first turn instead). Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * When a player has one turn of Doom left, two players have already spent their turns and the battle is won by the last player's turn, Doom would still tick down, killing the victim. Resistances and Auto-Revive would still work too, though dying with Auto-Revive still counts as a death for statistics and doesn't save from EXP loss. Doom is available to players only through the following equipment: * Life Shaver (sword) — up to 30% chance and 2x length at base. * Death Bringer (staff) — up to 80% chance and 2x length at base. For players, Doom can be cured with: * Medipack (Lance's Backup ability). * Purify (Natalie's White Magic spell) — targets all players. * Garlic (consumable item). * Kyun (Natalie's Limit Break) — targets all players. * Unleash with Heaven's Gate (sword) — targets self. * Unleash with Seraphim (staff) — targets self. * Having the victim die (except if with ). * Winning/fleeing from the battle. (except the situation above) Equipment providing resistance against Doom: * Rune Blade (sword) — up to 100%. * Swift Brand (sword) — up to 100%. * Death Bringer (staff) — up to 100%. * God Hand (gun) — up to 100%. * Pope Dress (female armor) — up to 100%. Enemy attacks that can cause Doom: * Abyss' black Megaflare — 30% (100% on Epic) chance, 3x length, targets all players. * Akron's Dark Eyes (only in raised form) — 70% chance, 3x length, targets all players. * Dark Clay's Haunt — ≈27% chance, 3x length, 5 hits. * Dark Golem's Haunt — ≈27% chance, 3x length, 5 hits. * Rune Claw's Haunt (only in Dark mode) — ≈27% chance, 3x length, 5 hits. * Skull Ghost's slash — 50% chance, 3x length. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Doom takes effect at the end of the affected's side's turn, inflicting MaxHP * Hit2HP * 0.005 damage (independent of Defence, Magic Defence and ) with 9999% Instant Death chance. Most entities (including the players) have Hit2HP at 50, getting hurt for 1/4 of their maximum health if Instant Death fails; several foes, usually bosses and massive enemies, have a lower Hit2HP value and thus will be hurt less. See the Hit2HP article for a list of everyone's Hit2HP and resulting damage. * Doom and Death resistances are merged into one, covering both statuses at once. * As with and , Doom's "attack" has permanent 999.99 accuracy, not affected by anything. Thus, there is a chance to dodge it if victim's Evade is above that value. Doom is available to players through the following skills and equipment: * Alchemy Set (staff) — ≈7.7% chance to roll the required status, which is applied with up to 100% chance and 3x length at base. Additionally, it may counter with Spectrum — up to 130% chance and 3x length. * Alchemist's Bow (bow) — ≈7.7% chance to roll the required status, which is applied with up to 100% chance and 3x length at base. * The Departed (bow) — up to 50% 30% chance and 3x length at base. Additionally, it may counter with Normal Attack with same properties, which may cast Bones as well. * The Departed (bow) may cast Bones — 80% chance, 5x length. * Crossbone Pin (flair) — up to 80% chance and 2x length at base. For players, Doom can be cured with: * Cleanse (shared skill). * Medipack (Lance's skill). * Purify (shared skill) — targets all players. * Garlic (consumable item). * Kyun (Natalie's Limit Break) — targets all players. * Having the victim die (except if with ). * Winning/fleeing from the battle. Equipment providing resistance against Doom (as well as Instant Death): * Anarchy (sword) — up to 100%. * Chainsaw Blade (sword) — up to 100%. * Death Scythe (staff, Premium only) — up to 100%. * Road Sign (staff) — up to 100%. * Chainsaw Gun (gun) — up to 100%. * Shadow Blaster (gun) — up to 100%. * The Phantom (gun, BM Premium only) — up to 100%. * Fenrir's Jaw (bow) — up to 100%. * Sky Feather (bow) — up to 100%. * The Departed (bow) — up to 100%. * Casual Cap (male hat) — up to 100%. 0% * Death Mask (male hat, Premium only) — up to 100%. * Officer's Hat (male hat) — up to 100%. * Dark Bauble (female hat) — up to 100%. * Nurse Hat (female hat) — up to 100%. * Dark Gown (female armor) — up to 100%. * Crossbone Pin (flair) — up to 30%. Enemy attacks that can cause Doom: * Dark Anna's Normal Attack — 100% chance, 3x length. * Evil Worm's blood burp — 50% chance, 3x length, targets all players. * Praetorian MKII's dash — 40% (80% on Hard/Epic) chance, 3x length, targets all players. * The Destroyer's cursed breath — 100% chance, 3x length, targets all players. * Undead Bear's Bones — 80% chance, 5x length. * Undying Monolith's Bones — 80% chance, 5x length. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 * Doom takes effect at the end of the affected's side's turn, inflicting MaxHP * Hit2HP * 0.005 physical damage (independent of Defence, Magic Defence and ) with 9999% Instant Death chance. * Since Doom's damage is physical, it'll be nullified by and doubled by . * As with other damaging statuses, Doom's "attack" has permanent 999.99 accuracy, not affected by anything. Thus, there is a chance to dodge it if victim's Evade is above that value. * Unlike most other damaging statuses, Doom's damage is not reduced on lower difficulties. * Doom has the lowest priority amongst general damaging statuses, thus it'll be applied last if other damaging statuses are also present on the same target. For players, Doom can be cured with: * Cleanse (shared skill). * Medipack /Health Strike (Lance's skill). * Purify (shared skill) — targets all players. * Garlic (consumable item). * 7th Heaven (Natalie's Limit Break) — targets all players. * Having the victim die (except if with ). * Winning/fleeing from the battle. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Status Effects